


Criminal Tendencies

by Kaenito (nagitosupremacy)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, No Smut, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitosupremacy/pseuds/Kaenito
Summary: Hajime, Sonia, Akane, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi woke up after the Neo World Program ended. But something went wrong with the data inside of the program. It brought them back their despair and in-game memories, but their in-game personality was awkwardly mixed with their despair personality. Their classmates wake up a little later, completely cured of the despair and with all their memories too. They’re a little surprised to find out their friends aren’t quite who they were anymore.OrThe others have to deal with Hajime/Izuru, Sonia, Akane, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi and their criminal tendencies as they get used to the... dangerous new sides of their friends.OrThe survivors blow up and burn things for fun.
Relationships: Class 77 & Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Sonia Nevermind & Owari Akane & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Waking up

_ Hajime: Mixes with Izuru, gaining his usual red eye and green eye. He keeps his original personality but he grows bored easily and tends to try extreme things to relieve his boredom. _

HAJIME POV

“Uhhhh...”

I stared blanky around me, seeing four other figures sitting in a similar way to mine, all inside a pod like me. One had long blond hair, dark red eyes and was wearing a short cyan, red and white dress. She had a blank expression on her face, squinting her face, looking around.

The second one had blond buzzed hair and was wearing a black suit. A red eye glanced around, the other covered with a black eyepatch. There was a guy in a neon green mechanic suit in the pod next to him, his pink medium hair spiked up in the air, defying gravity. We made eye contact for a slight second. He looked familiar, somehow.

The last girl had brown messy hair, with as equally red eyes as the others. Her white shirt seemed like it was about to burst open, which made me look away quickly.

Then, all of a sudden, a painful headache struck its way into my brain.

I felt lightheaded for a few seconds. I heard a few pained screams around me as I squeezed my hands on my head, trying to relieve the pain.

I remembered everything now. These guys were Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi and Akane and I was...

Wait who am I?

As if on cue, a last, more intense headache shocked my entire body.

That’s right. I’m... Hajime Hinata. But I’m also being referred as... Izuru Kamukura. ‘What a pain in the ass.’ I thought as I let out a slow grumble.

“Guys?”

I snapped my head towards the familiar yet weird sounding voice. It was Kazuichi. His voice sounded a little more mature and now that I remember him, he looks so much more adult than how he used to inside the simulation.

“Is that you Kazuichi?” asked Fuyuhiko. He too, sounded a little more mature. His traits were also slightly more defined.

“Well duh! But you all... you all look so different!” he shouted, but his voice held much more surprise than fear. “Well no shit Sherlock! We’re like, 20 or something! Don’t you remember the apocalypse??” shouted the blond haired man back.

“Now that you talk about it, yeah, I remember! Ah and uh...”

He looked a little uncomfortable. But a grin slowly made its way onto his face. He chuckled nervously. “We all did some pretty shitty things holy crap.”

“Ah! I will never get to be queen! How despairful!” shouted an elegant voice I recognized. “No worries Miss Sonia! You’re still a queen to me!”

The blond woman sighed, ignoring that idiot’s comment.

“We kind of look cool though! And these shitty things are in the past now, y’all don’t to stop making a fuss over useless shit!” shouted Akane, her hands swinging around as she explained, an annoyed look on her face.

“Oh and er-“

Kazuichi looked at me. Confusion strained his face as the others immediately looked at me too.

“Is this... Hajime? Or that Izuru?”

I just now realized how different I look. Long black hair was shading my face. I felt a scar on my forehead, stretching my skin. I was also wearing a black suit and a black tie over a white dress shirt; the reserve course uniform and the uniform I- uhm, _Izuru_ , had been wearing during the Apocalypse.

I raised an eyebrow at his statement, trying to figure out what to say.

“Hajime... I guess.”

The others seemed to relax a little. Kazuichi smiled.

“Glad to see I still have my soul bro and not some uh... weird guy.”

“Yeah... we mixed together I think. I feel all weird, I think I may have kept the numerous talents and some of the weird mindset and habits.”

“But you’re still Hajime right? You have his memories and all right?” asked Akane.

I rolled my eyes. “Obviously, I wouldn’t have remembered any of you if I wasn’t me.”

“He’s still got the snappy attitude, that’s our Hajime, that’s for sure.” said Fuyuhiko with a sigh of relief and a smirk on his face.

The others laughed as I rolled my eyes once more. Feeling my legs itching to move, I tried shift them. I felt extremely weak, but I managed to swing them over the pod and set them on the floor.

I pushed myself up. I wobbled, my knees felt like giving out under me, but I held myself up using the sides of the podium.

I saw the others try the same thing, after seeing me succeed.

“Holy shit! Why are my legs like this?? Work you dumb things!” shouted Akane, smashing her thighs with her fists.

“That won’t help Akane!” said Sonia with worry.

They eventually all managed to stand up. All of our pods were coincidentally pretty close to each other so we all managed to gather together.

“Damn! Now that I see you guys up close, you look really different.” said Kazuichi.

“It’s a shame we all still have red eyes, I really liked my previous eyes.” said Sonia with a hint of sadness.

“Except Hajime; you got a green eye for some reason dude.” said Fuyuhiko with a puzzled look.

“I mixed with Izuru, who had natural red eyes, so that must be it.”

“Oh! And is it just me or does baby gansta seem shorter?” said Akane.

I couldn’t help but snort, Kazuichi bursted into laughter and Sonia let out a giggle. Fuyuhiko looked like he was about to burst into a fit of rage.

“Shut the fuck up! That ain’t possible and you know it, fucking bitch!”

“Chill my guy! I’m just kidding! But Hajime and Kazuichi do look a little taller than usual, especially Hajime.”

I put a hand to my chin. Normally, it would have taken me a little longer to figure it out, but for some reason, it barely took me a second to understand why.

“You guys’ last memory of Kazuichi before the game was when you all got brainwashed, right? You got separated during the Apocalypse and didn’t meet back until now, so the time difference must have been around 2-3 years. As for me, you guys never knew me before the game, I appeared to you as a first-grader in the game and now I’m precisely 4 years, 8 months and 26 days older. That must be why we both look much more different, after all, our growth stopping at around 15-16 years old is nearly impossible.”

They all stared at me like I was an alien. I was confused, until I realized the extent of what I said. This must have been the result of Izuru’s extreme analytical skills.

“That weirdo’s talents sure are extreme. But I guess you’re right!” said Kazuichi, putting his hands on his hips.

From what I could deduce, Fuyuhiko was exactly 160.4 cm, Sonia was approximately 176.1 cm, Akane was 178 cm, Kazuichi was definitely around the same height as Akane and I was precisely 184.3 cm tall. My height back when I started high school in the Reserve course department was of 179 cm so it made sense for me to have grown a little.

It still felt weird, yet normal to know so many things and to have such incredible senses like that. I’ll probably have a hard time getting used to this, for sure.

Suddenly, multiple mechanical noises sounding like doors unlocking erupted from the giant doors in front of our pods. Then, they swung open.

It was Makoto, Kyoko and the... real Byakuya standing there. I remembered them a little more now; they actually captured Izuru to force him into this simulation, visibly not knowing his true intentions.

Gosh, talking of yourself as third person is kind of weird. There was a lot of weird things really.

“You guys are awake! How are you feeling?”

Makoto approached us, yet kept a reasonable distance, in case we would do something.

“I’m doing fantastic! A bit tired, but I’m totally fine!” said Kazuichi, sticking a thumbs up.

“I’m doing great, thank you Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya! You guys are amazing!” said Sonia with a smile. “I’m doing great too.” said Fuyuhiko, directly followed by Akane stating she was fine.

“And who do we have the pleasure to have? Hajime Hinata or Izuru Kamukura?” said Byakuya with his arms crossed, glaring into my eyes.

I glared back at him for a second, before I closed my eyes and sighed.

“A mix. But I prefer to be called Hajime and yeah I’m doing fine.” I sighed, smiling to let him know I have no bad intentions.

“Great, good to know!” said Makoto.

[...]


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and kudos lmao also don’t worry they’ll start committing arson soon. If you have any requests/ideas for this story lmk in the comments!

“So this is it huh.”

“Back on this god damn island for who knows long! I thought we were off of it for good!” mumbled Kazuichi, passing a hand through his hair.

“At least we don’t have to kill each other or something!” shouted Akane, hands on her hips.

“Let’s all have the best fun!” said Sonia with a warm smile.

I watched the horizon as the boat left the shore. The breeze was making my hair dance behind my head. I’d decided to cut it, but not as short as before, leaving it a little longer. It was still the same brown as my original hair, but some strands of it were pitch black. The stupid ahoge still sticked out of my head though.

I turned back to the others as the boat finally disappeared in the distance.

“Let’s go check on the pods to make sure everything’s okay.”

[...]

I pushed the large doors of the central island’s administration building. It was weird, seeing these different structures when we had been so used to the weird structures of the simulation’s island. Of course, the Monokuma Rock was gone, as well as the statue in the middle of the central island, replaced by that building.

Having no use to it, we decided to put our comatose friends in there. They were all still in their pods, connected to what seemed like ten thousand wires. 

I heard Fuyuhiko chuckle behind me as we all entered the damp quiet room.

“This is so fuckin’ weird. It felt like they really died in that game, yet here they are.”

“I still have quite the trouble accepting it myself but I am so glad everyone’s alive!” Sonia beamed, clapping her hands together elegantly.

Silence fell back into the room as we all strayed in different ways. Fuyuhiko was standing beside Peko’s pod, looking down with sad eyes and a conflicted face. I saw Kazuichi go to multiple people’s pod, Sonia was at Gundham’s pod and Akane had put a hand over Nekomaru’s pod.

Unknowingly, I had walked straight to a certain person’s pod.

... Nagito.

I have vague memories of him during his despair days. He was acting as a servant for little brats, with no free will. He had cut his hand to replace it with a filthy rotten woman’d hand; Junko Enoshima’s.

... I can’t figure out why he did that. As much as I try, I really can’t.

His death in the simulation had been... quite shocking to say the least. 

I was still trying to figure him out at that time. After he’d blatantly confessed to me in the Funhouse, he’d occupied my brain non stop. His actions, his words, his ideals... they were all so confusing yet so... interesting.

He wasn’t boring. 

He was a mystery. A mystery I couldn’t solve back in the program and a mystery I was definitely going to solve from now on.

“Hey guys!”

I turned around. Kazuichi had called us to come to the middle of the room.

“Y’know... I can’t help but feel worried something’ll happen if we leave them alone al the time. What if something goes wrong with the pods?” he asks, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“Aren’t you a mechanic? Just fix them.” said Akane with a “duh” expression.

“That’s not what I mean, ugh!” he said, rolling his eyes. “What I meant was what if they run out of oxygen or something? I don’t know shit about medical things, nor does any of us!”

“I do.” I said.

“Oh yeah, Hajime became Mr. Talent instead of Mr. Reserve, right?” asked Akane.

I glared at her as the others laughed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. These guys were complete morons back in the game but now it seemed ten times worst.

“Jeez, don’t give me those eyes bro!” she said, waving her hands in front of her in defense.

“Hmpf.” I sighed, shoving strands of hair that disturbed my vision at the back of my head with a swift hand motion. “Well, we can take turns watching them. We can also leave a walkie talkie here and I can carry one around and if something happens when one of you guys is here, I’ll be able to come immediately. How about it?” I asked.

“Yep! I’m okay with that!” said Sonia.

“If Miss Sonia is okay, I’m perfectly okay!”

“Fine for me.” said Fuyuhiko, crossing his arms.

“Yup! But let’s leave a fridge here or something in case I get hungry!”

I nodded at Akane’s statement. She seemed really happy

“Okay now, let’s make a schedule. Anyone has preferred times? We’re five so let’s do around 5 hours each.” I stated, taking out a notebook and pen.

“I can take the early morning shifts! I’m used to get up pretty early.” said Kazuichi with a huge sharp toothed grin.

“I don’t mind late night shifts, I don’t sleep much anyway.” Fuyuhiko stated. “Nothing around lunch for me please!” shouted Akane.

“Any preference Sonia?” I asked.

“Not at all! Anything is fine for me!” she said with a sweet smile.

“Okay then. Here’s the schedule; I’ll have from 1 AM to 6 AM, Kazuichi will have 6 AM to 11 AM, Sonia will have 11 AM to 4 PM, Akane will have 4 PM to 9 PM and finally, Fuyuhiko, you’ll have 9 PM to 1 AM. Is that fine with you guys?”

They all gave me a nod as I finished writing it down. I removed the page from the notepad and sticked it to the pillar wall in the middle of the wall.

“Now that we got that out of the way, what do we do?” asked Akane.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“What is there to do on this stupid island? It’s so boring, it’s the same as in the program and I’ve visited every corner of it!” whined Kazuichi.

“We could visit it again. I’m pretty sure it must be different from before.” said Fuyuhiko.

“Ugh, fine, I guess. What hour is it by the way?” asked Kazuichi.

“Precisely 5:34 PM.” I answered, taking a glance outside the doors.

“Wow! I have my own personal clock now! Thanks soul bro Hajime!” said Kazuichi, swinging an arm around my shoulders. I pushed him off, sighing.

“Shut up I’m not your personal anything.” I glared at him as he snickered. He snatched my arm after I’d just pushed him away and then started dragging me to the door.

“C’mon guys, let’s go!~” he chanted, heading out of the building.

“I’ll see y’all later guys, make sure to leave enough dinner for me!” Akane said as she waved at the rest of us leaving the building.


End file.
